Behind the Way
by thebeasthowls
Summary: Two months, four weeks and two days since Harry and Hermione got together. Not that Harry was counting. Tomorrow is their anniversary but, Harry has no idea what to do or what to get Hermione. Oops. He has one day left to figure out what to do tomorrow. That's enough time. Right?


**AN: **Well this is my first fanfic ever. I hope you guys like it, I'm not really sure if I should continue. I kind of have an idea how I want this story to go. If you're wondering what time period it is it's 1998 a year after the war and the Golden Trio decide to go back to Hogwarts. Again, I hope you guys enjoy it and constructive criticism and advice is much appreciated. Also if there's any grammatical errors please inform me :)

**718 words**

* * *

Two months, four weeks and two days since Harry had asked Hermione to be his girlfriend. And tomorrow was their four month anniversary. Harry was completely lost on what he would do. He spent the night tossing and turning thinking about the perfect date and gift to get Hermione. He laid in his bed staring at the ceiling for at least 20 minutes in the boys' dorm room before getting up. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and went down to the great hall to eat breakfast with his beautiful girlfriend and friends.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione greeted him when he was in sight.

"Morning, Mione," he replied and reached to give her a chaste kiss.

He greeted everyone else and then took a seat next to Hermione. He began eating his eggs until he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned around to see Hermione glaring at him with a knowing look.

"Yes?" he chortled with a slight smile forming on his face.

"Have you forgotten?" Hermione retorted.

"Forgotten what?" he replied, feeling the need to tease Hermione a little bit longer.

Hermione angrily sighed and gave him a face of distraught. Harry then started laughing.

"I don't see how any of this is amusing," Hermione stated hotly.

"Mione, of course I haven't forgotten our anniversary. I was just joking with you. I could never forget one of the best days of my life," he calmly responded, which brought relief to Hermione's face.

"Good, because I was just about to jinx you," Hermione said.

"Come on, you know you would never destroy this handsome face. Now would you?" Harry remarked.

"I most certainly would, and besides you're not that handsome," Hermione teased.

"Yeah, that's why you can't keep your hands off me," Harry quipped with a smirk.

"Whatever," Hermione chuckled. Harry then leaned in for a kiss but Hermione turned and he caught her cheek instead.

"And the say I'm a tease," Harry stated.

With that Harry and Hermione finished their breakfast chatting with Ron and Luna, joking around and teasing each other. Then they got up and left to their first class of the day.

* * *

Harry and Hermione shared their first class; which was Charms with Professor Flitwick. They took their seats next to each other.

"So are you going to tell what we will be doing tomorrow?" Hermione questioned.

"It's a surprise which you'll surely love," Harry replied with a confident smile but, inside he was full of panic and uncertainty. He absolutely had no idea what to do tomorrow and he was freaking out about it. He always knew Hermione had a high standard, that's why it never lasted with Ron after the war. But Ron understood, and when Hermione got with Harry he was actually very comfortable with it. Ron got with Luna and has never been happier, even though they seemed like an odd pair, surprisingly enough they got on really well. The golden trio could never be happier. Hermione having a high standard for everything was the thing Harry genuinely loved about her, even though other people seemed to be completely irritated with it, he found it cute.

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful, Harry," Hermione replied with a warm smile. She leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by their professor.

"Ahem, Miss Granger and Mister Potter such behaviors as this are not allowed in my classroom," reprimanded Professor Flitwick at the pair earning looks from the rest of the students in the room.

"Our apologies sir, it'll never happen again," Hermione responded.

"It will most certainly **not **happen again Miss Granger," retorted Professor Flitwick. With that he turned to the board and began his lesson.

Hermione elbowed Harry's ribs earning an annoyed look from Harry.

"What was that for?" Harry whispered in a chiding tone.

"For getting us in trouble," Hermione whispered back.

"Um, from my understanding you initiated such action," Harry responded quietly with a smirk understanding that Hermione was just teasing him. Again.

"Mister Potter and Miss Granger, do you wish to have a detention for interrupting my lesson for a second time?" Professor Flitwick broke in with an impatient look on his face. Harry and Hermione both shook their heads and remained quiet for the rest of the lesson to concentrate on their work.


End file.
